Hair
by eepps96
Summary: Naruto had always been interested in Hinata's hair.


This is a cute little fic about a headcaon that Naruto is surprisingly good at doing hair, just not his own. Anyway, if you like it, let me know!

He kept looking at it, but he didn't know why. He kept wanting to look away but for some reason he eyes just could leave. The way it shone in the light, how it moved so light and gracefully, even when she tucked it behind her ear it look so smooth.

Yeah, Hinata really did have nice hair.

Of course, Hinata knew he was staring, but she just didn't know what to say to him. She could feel his eyes on her as she moved around his small kitchen, getting things prepared for dinner. He sat at the table, staring at her. She just about couldn't take it.

"Na-"

"Hinata" He spoke over here, immediately realizing what he'd done. "Oh! Sorry, sorry, go ahead." He immediately said.

"Um... I was just going to ask why you were staring... at me." Hinata said, still a bit nervous about it just being the two of them. They've only been together for around a month and all this was still new for the both of them.

"Well... I was just looking at your hair." He replied sheepishly.

"M-my hair? Is there something in it?" She said as she started brushing her fingers through it, trying to find something.

"No, no it looks great!" Naruto laughed as he got out of his seat. "Do you think... I could touch it?"

"Hm... I mean, I guess?" Hinata replied, trying to figure out what was going on.

Naruto nervously placed a hand on the back of her head and felt it. Silk was about the only thing he could compare it to. He maneuvered around behind her to play with it a bit more. He took both hands to it and brushed his fingers through slightly. Not a single tangle. He started twisting it and watched when he let it go and how it would slowly shift back to how it normally rests. He crossed individual pieces and watched as they fell from his fingers back towards her.

He must have been there for five minutes just touching her hair.

"Naruto? Dinner is going to burn if you continue." Hinata pointed out, still confused about the situation.

"Oh! Sorry, yeah go ahead!  
-

"Naruto? Can you com-" Hinata started before she was interrupted.

"Yes? What is it? Are you okay?" Naruto asked while appearing, from what seemed, out of nowhere.

"It's nothing major, I just can't bend my arms very high without hurting my back and I really need my hair up." Hinata explained.

"Your back is starting to hurt too?" He asked while walking over towards her. Hinata replied with a sigh.

"Yeah... but just another month and then I'll be back to normal!" She encouraged, more for herself and not to him.

"I don't think anything will go back to normal, we'll have a kid after that." He said while grabbing the brush next to her.

"That's true." She agreed as she placed a hand on her rounded stomach. "But for now, I just need my hair up out of the way."

"I gotcha."

Naruto brushed through it, something that he was used to doing. He would always ask if he could brush her hair from time to time.

However he never really did her hair before.

"So... how do you want it?"

"Well I was wanting to braid it, but its okay if you can-"

"No, I can!" He said, motivating himself more than reassuring his pregnant wife.

"Do you know how?" She asked.

"No... But then again it's just twisting hair, kind of like tying nots, right?" He asked, dividing the hair up. He'd watched Hinata braid her hair and knew it went in three sections, but aside from that the specifics are a bit iffy.

"Well, hopefully no knots, but kind of. You split it in three and then take two in one hand and one in the other." She explained, trying to explain.

"Okaaaay." Naruto said, trying to follow her instructions.

"Then you hold one between your thumb and pointer, and one between pointer and middle"

"Yeah, I got ya."

"And then you grab the strand between the middle and pointer and move it to your other hand, and then move the one strand left where the other strand was and just... repeat." Hinata tried to explain.

"Okay, okay I think I've got it." Naruto said as he tried to follow.

 _'Middle to pointer to thumb to pointer... right? Shit I hope I'm doing this r-GAH! I dropped the strand! That's okay we can just pick it up... right? Yeah yeah we'll do that."_ Naruto thought as he continued down her hair, not realizing how long it was until he looked at the clocked and realized almost ten minutes had passed.

"Okay, what do I do when I'm done?"

Hinata took something off her wrist and handed it to him. "You tie it. Just put the hair through, flip it, and repeat until it won't go anymore."

"Okaaaay and... THERE! Perfect, I think." He said, grabbing the mirror on the counter. He had Hinata turn her back to the big mirror and held the other up to her face so she could look.

"Well... it doesn't look BAD... but we can work on your braiding skills later." Hinata said, slowly getting up.

"Do you not like it?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"No! No it's great, thank you." She replied, giving him a kiss as a thank you.

"Oh, you're welcome." He said with a sheepish smile.

He was in a love/hate relationship with these days. He loved spending the time with his children, it was about the only time he could really spend with him, after becoming Hokage. However, it meant that he had to send his own wife on a mission, something only specifically the old Team Eight could do—track. And track well. Unfortunately they aren't a complete team without her, so he had to send her off as well.

Everyone knew when the Hokage's wife was gone. When the children were younger and before he was Hokage, they had it to where almost rarely they would both be out on missions, so the other would always take care of the kids while they were gone. And you would always see Naruto with them out and around the village.

But after becoming Hokage, it was he would send a clone to the office early in the morning, while things weren't too busy, and he would come in later. He would even leave earlier and leave a clone then too. It was the only times the real Naruto wasn't in the office. When he was the children would be with him. If he was writing reports or having meetings with his advisors, the children would stay, but if it had anything to do with a mission, they were asked to leave and Shizune would typically watch them for however long it took.

But now they were both older, Boruto was a full-fledged Chunnin and Himawari wa-

"Daaaaaddy!" She yelled from the bathroom, and Naruto immediately jolted up from his chair in the kitchen.

"What? Is something wrong?" He replied as he sprinted up the stairs to her location.

"Nothing major…" she said when he got to the top of the stairs. "I just can't… do it." She huffed out, showing her head from the bathroom opening.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to her.

"You mean your bangs? You can't get them how you want?" He asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Himawari had just starting kunai training at the Academy, and one kunai was thrown a little too close and it ended up with her getting a chunk of her bangs cut off to where they looked crooked. She wore her hood up the rest of the day at school, hoping no one would notice.

"Yeah… I just, I don't know! They look so dumb." She looked like she was about to cry and Naruto bent down to look her in the face.

"Hey, don't worry. Daddy'll fix it." He said as he grabbed the brush from the counter.

Her hair was exactly like her mother's was. Soft, tangle less, and shiny. Unfortunately it was a tad more unruly, like his own and her brothers and he always felt sorry that she had to get his genes on that end.

He moved his hands over her hair, placing a pin every so often to hold it in place. He turned her head and brushed through the back of it. Finally he found a headband in one of the bathroom drawers and put it in place.

"Alright I want you to open in three… two… one…" Naruto moved his hands from her eyes and watched as his daughter stared in awe. He had pinned her chopped off bangs to the side of her head, and to cover it up there was a headband with a flower on it. She even saw that he did her iconic little top pony tail as well, just like momma did.

"Daddy, I look great!" She said, turning around to smile at him. "Thank you so so so so much!"

"You're welcome! Now you don't have to wear your hood until mom gets home to cut it." He said placing a hand on his hip.

"Where did you learn to do hair?" She asked curiously.

"OH, just uh… Mom taught me. I used to play with her hair a lot before she cut it, and even now I do it sometimes." He confessed sheepishly.

"Ooooooh Daddy likes Mommy." She teased.

"Ha, more than you know, kiddo."

At that moment, the clock in the house chimed, alerting them that it was 8:00a.m.

"C'mon, I got to get you to school, and your brother should be finishing up his early morning team workout around this time too." He said, walking out of the bathroom to grab his robe.

"Right!" Himawari said as she ran downstairs to grab her backpack.


End file.
